1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of a composite fiber component having a high surface quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main difficulty in the manufacture of composite fiber components having a very smooth, for instance, optically reflecting, surface is in obtaining a mold surface with minimum waviness and roughness from which the composite fiber material can be removed after hardening without damaging its surface. For this purpose, metal molds have usually been used. To prevent adhesion between the metal surfaces and the composite fiber material, and its hardening on the metal surfaces, liquid or pasty separating means, for example, dissolved waxes, silicone oils, or silicone pastes are burnt into the surface and then polished. However, the peak-to-valley height and waviness that can be achieved with such metal molds at the surfaces far exceeds the limitations necessary for the manufacture of composite fiber components with optically high-grade surface quality. This is due to the crystalline structure of such metal molds, as well as the appearance of alloys and formation of fine cracks at the surface, and also because after vaporization of the volatile components of the separating means, the remaining separating layer has an uneven layer thickness.